The Webs They Weave
by Segula
Summary: Come join in on the twists and turns of fate. Kyoko is finally ready to admit her feeling for Ren, But a certain brat has other plans in mind. What will happen to Kyoko? What does Sho plan to do? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Coming Clean

**_Pairing Mogami Kyoko x_** ** _Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!_**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Coming Clean**

Kyoko was sitting next to her best friend Kanae in the LoveMe Sections dressing room when all of the sudden Kyoko let out a huge sigh signaling for her friend to ask her what was wrong. Kanae picks up on Kyoko's sigh and decides to ignore her best friend at first seeing as so also thinks of her as her acting enemy and still wishes to deny that she cares about her wonderful goofball of a friend. After another moment of silence Kyoko lets outa even bigger and more depressing sigh and looks at her best friend with pleading eyes. Kanae freezes seeing her friend like that then gives into her friends pouting. "Ok what's wrong this time?" Kanae asks in a very mellow tone hoping that it was a small problem that they could work out with just a few words. "Well..." Kyoko started to say as Amamiya Chiori walks into the room and the other girls turn to look at her. "Hey Chiori just in time for girls chat. Kyoko has an issue and was just about to tell me what's wrong. " Kanae said in a very sarcastic tone. " Really!? Whatever could it be that's bothering my senpai! " Chiori chirped in a fake surprised tone. "Well fine since it's a big joke to you two I won't tell you what is bothering me!" Kyoko pouted as she headed for the door. Suddenly her two best friends in the world grabbed her and pushed her down into the chair in the dressing room. "Spit it out already" Kanae and Chiori said at the same time in and apologetic tone. "Well…I don't really know how to explain it…" Kyoko didn't know how to tell her best friends that she was in love with Tsuruga Ren but she needed them to know. After another long moment of silence she looked at her friends as they sat waiting intently. "I'm in love!" Kyoko blurted out as her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. All her friends could do was stare at her in disbelief. The number one love me member was now in love.

Ren froze outside the LoveMe Sections locker room when he heard the girl he loved most in the world, the one person that could save him yell out she was in love. Yoshiro (Ren's manager and longtime friend) stood next to the frozen actor. "Ren….Ren…" Yoshiro said waving his hand in front of Ren's face. After a moment Ren came to and looked at his manager with such a gentleman's smile that could send shivers down anyone's spine that was present. "R….R…Ren we should be getting to the next appointment or you'll be late…" Yoshiro said pointing ahead of them. Ren looked at the LoveMe Section door for a moment then turned and walked to his next job.

After Chiori and Kanae finally was able to get up enough strength to speak they both looked at each other than Kyoko and asked her in very calm voices "How did this happen?" Kyoko looked at her closest friends in the world then just flew into their arms and poured her heart out. She told them everything except the Heel Sibling's situation. Threw all of it her friends sat and patted her head and calmed her. "Have you told Tsuruga-san how you feel about him yet?" Kanae asked her in almost a whisper. "No….Not yet…I don't know how. Besides he loves someone else that's in high school. Kanae and Chiori look at each other and can't help but burst into laughter. After they finally calm themselves down enough to breath they pat Kyoko's head. "Don't worry well help you get with Tsuruga-san" as they all hugged each other smiling.

Kyoko felt better after talking with her friends so she was able to finish the day with a huge smile and without any more moments worrying over their opinions of her. It gave her strength to know that her friends had her back. As she was about to walk out the doors of LME for the night she felt a strong grip around her wrist stopping her. "Hello Mogami-san." She knew that strong deep voice anywhere. She turned with a smile to see Ren standing there as Yoshiro came running from behind. "H…Hello Tsuruga-san and Yoshiro-san" she gave a light bow greeting them. "Hello Kyoko-san" said Yoshiro as he tried to catch his breath behind Ren. Ren looked at Yoshiro and without fail Yoshiro took the hint. "I think I will take a cab home why don't you take Ren to eat Kyoko since he hasn't ate since lunch." Yoshiro smiled and waved and left before Kyoko could refuse. Ren glared after him for telling Kyoko about him not eating lunch knowing that she'll scold him if he refuses to each with her and just take her home as was planned. "Where shall we go to eat or do you want me to cook for you?" Kyoko asked without thinking about it. "My treat" she finished with a smile that Ren couldn't say no to. "Alright he agreed "But it's on me. A real man never makes a lady pay" Ren hinted hoping Kyoko would pick up on his hints. A part of his mind wondered to earlier that day when Kyoko screamed she was in love. His heartache knowing that it couldn't have been him she was referring to. He let out a small sigh. "Let's get going then" he said opening the door for her.

"Are you ready to go eat?" Shoko asked Sho as he laid his head back on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Sure." He said feeling hungry all of the sudden. Shoko took out her phone to call a fast food place when Sho came up behind her and took the phone away. "No let's actually go in and eat. I'm not ready to go home just yet." Sho said in a seductive voice as he grabbed Shoko's side. She lightly brushes him off. "Okay then. Just don't cause a scene" Shoko said walking out of the dressing room.


	2. Chasing Dreams

_**Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chasing Dreams**

Kyoko sat across from Ren as he placed their order in one of Japans top restaurants Kaikaya. As Ren placed there order Kyoko couldn't help but think of how handsome Ren looked and how much she longed to touch him. Embarrassed by her thoughts Kyoko shook her head fiercely and decided to look away so that she could hide her feelings from the man sitting across from her. Ren looked across the table at the woman he found to be his salvation and wondered if he would ever be able to kiss those plush pink lips of hers. His eyes dimmed as he recalled her words from earlier that day, kicking himself at the thought of her loving someone other than him. Ren looked at Kyoko and asked her gently. "So who is it that you are supposed to be in love with? Do I KNOW him by any chance?" Kyoko froze stiff and turned to look at Ren with shock in her eyes. *Oh no! What do I do he overheard my conversation with Kanae and Chiori!* she thought for a moment. *Wait if he heard the whole conversation he would know that it was him she was in love with! Keep it together Kyoko don't let him know just yet!* Ren stared at Kyoko with a look of awe on his face as he could see flashes of emotion cover Kyoko's face that made something in his chest tightened as he was about to hear words he knew would kill his heart. After a long moment he gave into his heart's desire "It's ok Kyoko I heard you scream it while I was passing the LoveMe Sections department. I really didn't mean to over hear your conversation it simply caught my interest since after all you're supposed to not be able to love, thus you being in the love me section." Ren couldn't seem to hide the pain and hurt on his face for a moment but that moment is all Kyoko needed to see that it truly bothered him. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san." Kyoko said with a blush covering her cheeks and a twinge of pain in her chest. "I know you hate me and the only reason you're nice to me is because we work together…but I actually was talking about you..." Kyoko's cheeks were as red as a rose as she looks down at her plate of food that arrived in just the nick of time. Before Kyoko could finish her confession she felt a soft touch on her cheek as Ren lifted her head and went in to kiss her lightly. Before Ren knew it there was a menu in between Kyoko and Ren and a fuming Sho holding it. Before either Ren or Kyoko had a chance to react Kyoko was dragged out of her seat and thrown over Sho's shoulder heading for the entrance of the restaurant with Ren following close behind.

After Kyoko finally realized what was going on she kicked Sho in the chest with her knee making him drop her along with falling himself. "What the hell!" Kyoko screamed "Who are you to take me away from a meal or Ren for that matter!" Kyoko didn't have a chance to get a reply before Ren stepped in between them. "Excuse me but I do believe you just ever so rudely took my date from me." Ren stated with a stern face that frightened Kyoko. "I'm talking to Kyoko pretty boy not you!" Sho replied angrily and walked past Ren. "Kyoko…" he said with a gently sweet tone of voice. " I love you Kyoko lets go home together and I'll make sure you have a wonder fairytale wedding. Just like you always wanted." Kyoko was frozen stiff from shock as Sho slowly touched her face and leaned her head up to kiss her. "Mine." He said and right as their lips where about to meet Ren through Sho back. "Through my dead body" Ren stated still holding his face in a stern frown. *Shit if this goes on much longer Kuon will come out and kill this ass.* Ren thought grimly. "Kyoko is mine and you won't have her. The only way I would allow for you to get near her is if she begged me to. Besides your too late Sho she admitted she…" Before Ren could finish his sentence Kyoko jumped up and covered his mouth. "Let's go Ren. Please take me home..." Kyoko said taking Ren's hand and walking towards his car.

Kyoko could feel Ren's gaze from time to time looking at her. After a while Kyoko looked up to find that they was not headed towards Darumaya. "Ren where are you taking me?" Kyoko asked in almost a whisper. "Home…" he said as they pulled into his apartments parking garage. Kyoko looked at Ren with a confused and flustered look but before she could ask him any questions Ren had pulled her close and kissed her. Kyoko didn't know how to react and before she knew it Ren was carrying her like a princess in his arms into his house. Ren smiled at the thought of what he just done looking down at the woman he loved. Once inside his home Ren laid her down on his couch and leaned over top of her. "Kyoko..." he said gently. "I have something to tell you that might be hard for you to understand so please stay with me for a while and forgive me for my boldness a moment ago. Kyoko was a deep shade of maroon now.

After losing site of Ren and Kyoko Sho returned to the restaurant were he had to pick up the tab of Kyoko and Ren's bill seeing as he was the reason that they rushed out without paying. After Shoko gave the owners a deep apology and grabbed their food to go she also grabbed Sho's ear pulling him out of the restaurant. "What the hell was you thinking you moron! You just about ruined my good name as a manager and exposed your obsession of Kyoko to the world! Lucky for you I was able to grab the guy who was taking pictures and recording everything that happened in there!" Shoko yelled at Sho who was clearly not paying any attention to her. *I will make you mine Kyoko one way or another!* Sho thought to himself bringing back the memories of the promise Kyoko made to him months ago. "I know just what to do now to bring you back into my arms Kyoko." Sho stated out loud with a grim smile on his face as he relaxed back into the seat of the car Shoko was driving.


	3. Cruel Fate

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating the last couple days guys. I, my kids and my husband have all been down with a cold. Please do forgive me. I will try to post at least two chapters the next couple days to make it up to you all.**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cruel Fate**

Kyoko was staring into the eyes of the man she loved and could see the turmoil in his face as he took a deep breath and let everything out from him being Kuu and Julies son Kuon to them meeting as a child and even the tragedy with Rick. The last thing Ren confessed to Kyoko was the hardest thing he's ever had to confess, his love for the beautiful golden eyed beauty in front him. "I'm not a perfect man Kyoko…for the longest time I felt as though I didn't deserve to love and that I'm a burden to many…" before Ren could finish he felt soft small arms slide up his shoulders and around his neck as Kyoko pulled him closer to her. "Tsuruga-san…no…Kuon…whoever you wish to be called…I don't care. You're still a very important person to me…even if my feelings aren't returned I want you to know how I truly feel about you." By this point Kyoko had buried her faced inside Ren's chest taking in a deep breath of his essence and the calm she felt when near him. Ren felt a pain in his chest when he heard Kyoko say he couldn't love her and he slowly began to become in raged at the thought.*Why could she not see his feelings for her! Is she really that naïve!* Ren thought trying to control himself Kyoko slowly pulled away afraid of seeing hate on Ren's face but instead she saw anger and frustration. She looked at Ren with confusion in her eyes. "R…Ren…." Kyoko said softly. Before she could finish Ren looked at her with pain and longing in his eyes. "Are you that blind?! All night I have protected you and told you my deepest secrets! Do you think I just done that to make you feel better!" Ren yelled at Kyoko as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the couch where he pinned her. Before Kyoko could respond Ren had crashed his lips against hers kissing her passionately as felt hot tears begin to form in his eyes. He knew she would hate him after taking her lips like that. Once he gained the strength to pull away from her soft lips he laid his head on her shoulder and let out all the emotion he could bare. "I love you Kyoko. I love you more than words…more than my own being." Ren let his head fall to Kyoko shoulder as he waited for her to get up and scream he was a liar and that she hated him now for being so forceful. * I should be angry at him for all that he's done* Kyoko thought as felt Ren tense. * He's so afraid…he's stiff yet trembling…he really does love me…* before Kyoko knew it her body had moved on its own and she had lifted Ren's face to her own and kissed him with so much passion that it made her head spin. Ren was shocked at first then closed his eyes and kissed Kyoko with all the passion and love she deserved. After a moment they pulled away from each other lightly afraid of pulling away too far and waking up from such a wonderful dream. "Please be mine and mine alone Kyoko." Ren said in a soft pleading voice that made Kyoko's heart skip beats. "I wil…" before Kyoko could finish she remembered her deal with Sho and it pained her. "Tsuruga-san I will but I have a few confessions and problems we will face…." Said Kyoko as she blushed red realizing how Ren and she was positioned. Ren couldn't help but kiss Kyoko and look her lovingly in the eyes. "Please call me Ren Kyoko. We are long past formalities." Ren said as he brushed a piece of hair out of Kyoko's face. Kyoko flushed a light shade of pink as Ren spoke her name without honorifics and couldn't help but feel happy and embarrassed by it. "O…ok R…Ren. As I was saying we can be together but no one can know. You see…" Kyoko looked down upset knowing Ren would get angry at her words, so instead of drawing it out Kyoko closed her eyes and shouted "I promised Sho that if I fell in love with you before I became a big star that I would return to Kyoto and be a maid in his house for the rest of my life!" Kyoko was about in tears know. "But that was before I realized I had feeling of love for you and obviously before I realized you loved me in return!" Ren was so shocked by that he let Kyoko up and was about to get angry when he saw those big golden orbs filled with shinning tears. That's when he knew she really did love him and was hurt by the situation. Ren let out a small sigh and stopped fighting his urges to embrace her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. Kyoko was surprised by Ren's reaction and turned a deep shade of red when she seen where he was carrying her. Ren through Kyoko on the bed and climbed over top of her and kissed the nape of her neck as he felt her body warm and shiver at his touch. "R…Ren…" Kyoko trailed of as he slowly started to kiss and suck gently on Kyoko's neck. "I'm going to punish you for making such a deal. You're mine. I'll never let Fuwa have you." Ren looked up to see a tomato red Kyoko with a huge smile on her face as her body relaxed and his grip on her tightened. "I love you Ren…" was all Kyoko could say before Ren kissed her deeply sliding his tongue over hers. "And I love you. My Kyoko."


	4. Challenge Accepted

_**Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Challenge Accepted**

Kyoko slowly awoke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against hers. As she opened her eyes she looked up to the #1 most attractive man in Japan (Ren) lying beside her in a deep sleep. As Kyoko became more conscious she realized her hand was lying on Ren's bare chest while one of his arms was supporting her head and the other was tight around his waist. Kyoko smiled as her cheeks turned a slight pink she looked at the clock realizing that she had an hour before Ren would wake for work. She decided to go to the kitchen and make him breakfast and get ready before he woke. When Ren woke up it wasn't to the sound of his alarm but to the sound of his shower running and an angelic voice that made his heart skip. Before he realized what he was doing he had made his way into the bathroom. Kyoko turned hearing the door open when she seen Ren she turned blood red and covered herself. "R…Ren…did I wake you? I'm sorry." By this point Ren couldn't bear to not have Kyoko as his. He slowly reached his hands out and grabbed Kyoko's arms moving them so he could take in every detail of Kyoko's body. "It's okay Kyoko. We are a couple now. This stuff is ok." Ren said a light shade of pink himself as he stepped closer to Kyoko and kissed her deeply slowly making his way to her neck as he grabbed her by her thigs and lifted her pressing her against the wall. Kyoko could feel Ren's man hood press against her woman hood through Ren's pajama's as she let out a light moan. Kyoko's moan ended all of Ren's resolve as pulled her close and carried her back to his room and kissed her passionately. Kyoko couldn't help but moan as Ren slide his hands down her body and embraced her woman hood. "Is this ok Kyoko…we can stop if this is too much for you. I just can't keep my hands off you or away from you." Ren said in the nape of her neck as he remarked the place he made on her last night before they both had fainted from extortion. "Yes" Kyoko said pulling Ren closer to her. Ren smiled and kissed Kyoko deeply as he slid his fingers into her making her moan and become increasingly wet. "Ren I want you inside me" Kyoko said blushing into a deep maroon color. "Will you please make me a woman and connect us together as close as a man and woman can be?" Kyoko had tears building in her eyes realizing this may be her last moments with Ren and she wanted no one else in the world. Ren gently smiled and wiped away Kyoko's tears as he took his pajamas and boxers off to reveal his man hood. "If this is what you want my love." Ren said as he lightly rubbed his man hood against her woman hood about to enter her. "It will hurt at first but if it starts to hurt too much I will stop okay Kyoko. Just tell me okay." Kyoko nodded at Ren as he slid his man hood deep within Kyoko. Kyoko flinched as Ren entered her due to the slight pain but started to enjoy it after a few moment of Ren thrusting. Kyoko held on tightly to Ren and moaned his name in his ear as both him and her climaxed together. Ren was over joyed to finally have Kyoko. He continued to kiss her passionately until his alarm went off signaling them both to come back to reality. Kyoko smiled sadly and got up from the bed. As she went to get dressed Ren pulled her into the shower with him and started to rinse her off. Kyoko couldn't help but feel happy about the situation and began to wonder what it would be like if her and Ren got married. That thought quickly left her mind though when she remembered her promise to Sho. After they finished breakfast and getting ready they headed out the door. The car ride to Kyoko's school was a long and quiet one. The entire ride Kyoko was thinking of ways to get out of her promise with Sho. In the end she realized that she couldn't and that she would have to give Ren up. She hated herself * How could I have fallen for that monsters tricks!* When they finally arrived at Kyoko's school she looked at Ren and kissed him passionately not wanting to pull away. Ren was surprised and worried by Kyoko's actions. "Kyoko are you ok?" Ren asked worry showing in his words. Kyoko smiled sadly and avoided Ren's eyes knowing if she looked into them she would never get away with a lie. "Im fine Ren. I'll see…" Kyoko didn't finish she simple opened the car door and bowed. "Thank you for the ride and last night. I'll treasure it forever." Kyoko said putting on her best business smile. Ren felt something was off but didn't have time to get to the bottom of it right now or he would be late for work. "Okay Kyoko. I'll see you tonight ok. I'll pick you up at LME. Wait for me there." Ren said before he drove off to work. "Goodbye Ren." Kyoko said in a pained voice. Once Ren was out of site she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist. "I promised. All I can ask is that you let me finish the projects I am working on now then I will return to Kyoto like I promised." Kyoko said sighing. Sho looked down at her smiling. "I knew you couldn't break a promise and that's fine because from today on you will be living with me and be by my side at every moment or accompanied by someone when you can't be." Sho said cheerfully. "Does that mean that I don't have to quit my job and I can take on more projects?" Kyoko asked hopeful that Sho would let her have this small chance of hope. "Sure. Why not? After all I want to make my future wife happy." Sho said landing a kiss on her cheek thinking it was her lips. Kyoko felt her stomach turn into knots as tears began to swell in her eyes.


	5. Fate Worse Than Death

_**A/N**_

 _ **Just to for warn you I really hate Sho. I do try to stick to his character as much as I can but in this part he very well maybe way OOC. I hope you enjoy! Also thank you or everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. It gives me a great sense of pride and joy. I will add Chapter 6 later today so please keep your eyes out for it!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fate Worse Than Death**

Ren arrived at LME a little past 6pm and went straight to the LoveMe Sections dressing room. Ren had finished early today so he could spend more time with Kyoko. When he arrived at the dressing room he heard Kyoko crying into Kanae's arms as Chiori gently rubbed Kyoko's back. "What will I do Moko?! Sho said I can continue working here and having a normal life but I have to move in with him and be accompanied everywhere I go starting tonight when he gets off work!" Kyoko was crying to hard that she hadn't noticed Ren who had walked in when he heard the woman he loved crying. He looked at Kanae and Chiori with a glare and the understood he needed time with her. "What's it matter what he says Kyoko" Ren said grabbing and pushing her back into her chair as Chiori and Kanae both took their leave. "R…Ren your earl…." Kyoko was cut off from changing the topic when Ren gripped her chair arms and looked at her hurt and yelling. "Why does it matter what the bastard Sho wants! Your mine or have you forgotten about last night! Did it mean nothing to you?!" He felt the warm tears find their way to his eyes but he held them back. "It does matter Ren! I made a promise! I'm a person who is true to their word! I love you but Sho has me trapped! I can't leave!" Kyoko cried over whelmed. "Please Ren I don't know what to do!" she lunged herself into Ren's arms and could feel his embrace which calmed her nerves and his.*She really is frightened. I have to do something. I can't lose this woman to that man of all people.* Ren gently pulled back and kissed Kyoko deeply. "You are mine and you're coming home with me. Please don't leave my side till we can figure out a way to solve this dilemma." Ren said not giving Kyoko time to respond before he gently kissed her and slid his hands under her lifting her to the counter in front of the mirror. Kyoko tried to resist Ren's passion by pulling away from the kiss only making him move his kisses down towards her neck and should as he slid his hands under her shirt and bra to grasp hold of her firm plush breast. "N…not here Ren. W...What if someone sees us." Kyoko pleaded trying hard not to moan. "I don't care. Let them see." Ren growled as he gently made his way to her breast gently licking and suckling on her nipple. Kyoko tried hard not to moan her pleasure when a knock came from the door. Ren growled in protest and let Kyoko fix herself. Before she could ask who it was Sho bust the door open. "Are you ready to go home Kyoko?" Sho asked with a smile on his face seeing Ren. "Excuse me Ren but I do believe your bothering my future wife. In fact I believe she never wants to see you again." Kyoko grew angry and slapped Sho making his face turn into shock and anger. "What the hell Kyoko!" He snapped at Kyoko. "Don't you dare say for me not to see Ren again or that he is bothering me. You are the only one that is bothering me. I said I would be a servant in your home but I said nothing about being your wife." Kyoko said in a tone that shook even Ren. "We will see." Sho snapped with an evil glint in his eyes as he grabbed Kyoko by the waist and through her over his shoulder packing her out of the room. Before Ren could go after then a man in a dark suit wearing an ear piece stopped him. * Damn you Fuwa bringing a fucking body guard. You knew I would be here.* Ren thought as his teeth clamped together. "Kyoko!" He screamed so everyone in a miles radius could hear. "I will find you and we will be together! Kyoko!" His voice was about to crack feeling the tears fall from his eyes as he watched the love of his life be carried away by the man he know learned to hate as much as Kyoko.

Sho threw Kyoko onto his bed in his apartment and began kissing her as she struggled to get away from him. "No! Stop! Leave me alone!" Kyoko cried as Sho ripped her clothes off of her. "You will be mine even if I have to force you. I love you Kyoko. I don't care if you hate me but you will be mine!" Sho said as he took his own clothes off. Kyoko was horrified knowing what was about to happen. 'Please Shotaro no!" Kyoko cried as he grabbed her and pushed her down holding her tight as he took his man hood and thrust it into her. At that very moment Kyoko felt her entire body go numb. She felt on top of her breathing heavy and moaning with pleasure as he called her name. The last thing Kyoko heard was Sho saying he was going to cum. It was then that she felt a warm sensation fill her. She remembered the same sensation from Ren just the night before last. This was in no way the same. She felt horrified tonight unlike with Ren when the thought of him made her smile. *Ren…I'm forever ruined. I can never confront him or allow him to love me after what Shotaro just did to me.* The thought mad Kyoko begin to cry. Sho as arrogant as he was thought she was crying from joy of having him fill her with the possibility of becoming pregnant with his child. He gently kissed her hair pulling her close to him. "If you wish to have my child that badly we can marry right away and try all you want." Sho said smiling and kissing her deeply. *No I can't have a child with Sho! If I wanted any children to grow inside me it would be Ren's!* Kyoko thought only crying more till sleep took over her body.

Ren looked at his phone in pain at the message someone sent him. It had been almost 3 weeks since he last spoke to Kyoko. He had seen her around but she looked and ran away whenever he went near her. *Damn it.* looking at his phone he seen a video of Kyoko fighting off a Sho as he grabbed he and made love to her. The look in eyes was that of a woman who lost faith in everything. It was the message from Kyoko that worried him most though.

 _My beloved Ren. I'm sorry. I know you'll never know why and I don't think I could every bring myself to tell you. I'm no longer worthy of you in anyway. Please from now on only speak to me whenever we have jobs together in the future. I only wish things would have turned out different._

 _Love forever,_

 _Kyoko_

 _P.S._

 _I will be married to Sho within 2 months. I do not love him but have no choice in the matter. I only hope you find happiness._

 _*_ Damn it! Everything makes sense now. That was why she avoided me. Doesn't she understand how much she means to me!* Ren thought then it hit him like a ton of bricks. *Is she pregnant* Ren thought with a smile on his face. "I know how to get her back now…" Ren said out loud as Yoshiro gave him a strange look. "Get who back Ren?" he asked. "Kyoko." And with that Ren got up and cancelled everything for the next month.


	6. Pride Be Damned

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is viewing this. I never thought that this would get over 500 views in a week's time. Again thank you everyone!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Pride Be Damned**

Kyoko had woken to the moment of a body next to her. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she imagined Ren lying next to her asleep. "Ren…" She mumbled with a smile on her face only to open her eyes to see Shotaro. All Shotaro head was Kyoko scream and kick him from her bed as she got up from where she was lying. "You monster!" she hissed at him as his face lit with pride. "What's wrong my little wifey?" Sho sneered at her. Kyoko could feel venom erupting from her mouth as her phone rang and Kanae's number appeared. "Moshi. Moshi. This is Kyoko speaking" Kyoko said happy that her best friend called at a most wonderful time. "Really. There coming today and they want to see me! President said I have to care for them and stay with them for a while! Yes!" Kyoko shouted into the phone as Sho took it from her. "Kyoko isn't going anywhere and staying with anyone other than me" Sho said and was about to hang up the phone when Kyoko snatched it back. "Moko-san ignore that idiot he thinks he owns me but I now have something against him and he won't keep me from seeing Ku and Julie. Tell the president I will meet them at the airport." As Kyoko hung up the phone she glared at Sho. "You'd be wise not to try and stop me or I shall show everyone the video of you raping me along with report you." With that Kyoko left a shocked Sho and headed to meet his father and his wife.

Ren paced the apartment where Ku and Julie would be staying nervous about how Kyoko will react upon seeing him and learning the truth. None of that mattered right now though because he loved her and would not let her suffer. About the time he heard the door open and watch the woman he loved walk in. Kyoko was somewhat glowing as she stepped through the door with that bright smile he loved so much on her face. Kyoko turned to walk into the living room, when there in front of her was Ren. The only man she could ever love. As she was about to run to him she froze remembering the thing Sho did to her realizing she could never go back. "Kyoko" Ren said as he couldn't stop himself. He ran to her and embraced her refusing to let her go even as she struggled to pull free. Ren finally snapped back to his senses when his dad gently tugged his arm making him pull away. Kyoko was now staring at Ren with tears in her eyes wanting to confess everything to but before she could move or say anything. "I know what he did Kyoko…I'm not mad or disgusted with you. Just the opposite I'm mad at myself…I should have protected you…" Ren said in a pained voice. Kyoko couldn't take anymore as she fought tears back from her eyes. "Ren…I'm pregnant…I…don't know who the father is." Kyoko said in a hushed voice her head hanging low. "I rather burden him with a child and wife then you. It would destroy…" Before Kyoko could finish Ren kissed her deeply making his and her breath catch in their lungs. Ren was losing all control of himself as he wanted to erase Kyoko's memories of that man touching her away. Kyoko didn't complain she wanted Ren to take the pain away. She wanted to feel him, just like the first time in his apartment. Before they could go any further "That's enough!" Ku had bellowed as he pulled Ren off of Kyoko and sat him on the couch. Both Kyoko and Ren's faces where red with embarrassment. "Sorry father…" Ren trailed off looking at Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes widened has her jaw dropped as she looked at them side by side. "K…Kuon…" Kyoko gasped. "Well you know me better as Corn if we are being honest" Ren said worried about Kyoko's reaction. To his surprise Kyoko opened her arms and ran to Ren as fast as she could holding onto him tightly "Corn!" She shouted as Julie and Ku realized they needed to be alone and left the apartment. With his parents gone Ren couldn't control himself anymore he grabbed Kyoko and lifted her up by her legs pulling her close to him. "Please Kyoko. Let me take responsibility for that life growing inside you." Ren said pleading with her. "I don't care if it does turn out to be that bastard's baby. I'll raise it as my own. Please…I can't lose you…" Ren said kissing her deeply Kyoko looked at him and smiled gently. "You would do that for me?" she couldn't contain her tears. "But what about Shotaro and that promise I made?" Kyoko asked softly. Ren smile eased her worries. "Don't worry about him. I can handle him very easily." Ren said kissing Kyoko deeply lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom that was in the back of the hotel room. He gently laid Kyoko down as he traced every curve of her body. He kissed every inch of her showing her how much he loved her. Kyoko couldn't contain the moan of please that escaped her lips as Ren gently rubbed her woman hood with his middle finger. "I love you Ren…" Escaped her lips before Ren crashed his into hers. "Marry me. Tonight. Everything is ready all you have to do is say yes!" Ren said kissing her neck biting it gently as he felt shivers run down her spine. He looked at the woman he had loved most in the world. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes" she exclaimed as she wrapped her legs around him kissing him deeply. "First though…" Ren said as he climbed on top of Kyoko and slowly took her clothes off sliding his fingers into her woman hood. Kyoko moaned as she felt Ren's fingers slide into Kyoko and pull something out. Kyoko looked at him as Red as a beat. "Is that what I think it is?" Kyoko said taking it out of Ren's hands. "How did…When did…Ren…" Kyoko said looking at him with a faint hint of a smile. Ren put his and on the back of his head. "I thought we should play it safe after the first time…so I put that in there I read that it helps with spermicide so…" Ren turned a light shade of pink. "So I thought you should know that bastard couldn't have got you pregnant…" Before Ren could finish Kyoko had kissed him with so much passion that he could hardly contain himself. "I love you Ren." She placed a hand on her stomach "And I'll love our baby just as much." All fears that Ren and Kyoko had disappeared and Ren finally remembered after making love to Kyoko most the night what he needed to do. "Come with me Kyoko." As Ren opened the door he showed her a wedding dress and a tux. He pulled out the ring that he had bought her and slid it on her finger. "Everyone is waiting for us. Yashiro, Kanae, Lory, Maria, Ku, Julie all of them everyone we hold dear." Kyoko couldn't help but smile and about that time Julie bust through the door and shoved Ren out. "Mom!?" Before Ren could say another word his father grabbed him and dragged him to the guest room to help him get dressed.

Sho waited for Kyoko to come back but knew it would be a while before she would. Damn that woman Sho said as his phone buzzed and he quickly looked to see who the message was from. _Dear Bastard that hurt my loving daughter. I hope you enjoyed your time as an entertainer because now it is over for good. You have 1 month to make a clean break or I will destroy your name with all the power I have. Signed, the Hizuri family._


	7. Wedding to Remember

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all! Again I am sorry for the slow updates. I normally write at night when my husband gets home from work so he can care for out 3 wonderful boys (whose ages range from 4 months to 3 years.) So again I am VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for late updates!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Wedding to Remember**

Kyoko was pacing back and forth nervous about what was happening. *Ren is marrying me knowing I'm about to have a baby. I don't want to ruin his career…I know I've already ruined mine but I can't his. I know I'll marry him then…* Before Kyoko could finish thinking she found herself in the warm embrace and kiss of her husband to be. "Stop it. I know that look and what you're thinking. I love you Hizuri Kyoko and I swear to you I will never let you leave my side again until you know that I want you…."before Ren could give him another kiss his mother walked in and shoved him out of the room. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony on her wedding day or in her wedding gown. You're lucky she isn't in it yet so shoo. I'll take good care of her I promise!" Julie shouted while she finally shoved her son out with the help from her husband.

 **Ren's POV**

As Ren paced back and forth in his tuxedo ready, all he could think about was Kyoko and his unborn child's safety. "Calm down son everything will be ok I swear." Ku joked. Ren wasn't amused at all. "What if Sho shows up and I'm not there to protect her!? What if he hurts the bab…" Ren stopped before he could finish that sentence as he looked towards his father with a gleaming hope in his eyes. "What if he hurts what Ren?" Ku asked already knowing the answer. Ren flushed red and took a deep breath. "Before I tell you don't run off and tell everyone just yet ok." Ren said glaring at his dad. "I can't say I won't tell boss or your mother but I can promise you I won't tell anyone other than that." Ku smiled eagerly. Ren sighed deeply. "Fine. Kyoko is pregnant with my child…I know it's not Sho's without a doubt just don't ask how I know." Ren said as his face was a dark red and before he knew it his father had jumped up excitedly and ran towards Kyoko and his mother eager to tell Julie the wonderful news. Ren had no time to stop his father so he sent Yoshiro after him so he wouldn't see Kyoko in her wedding gown.

 **Kyoko's POV**

Kyoko looked in the mirror mesmerized by her reflection. * I look just like Cinderella in this gown! It's so beautiful! Is that really me!* Her thoughts were of nothing but of fairies and pixies when all of the sudden Ku busted the door open and picked Kyoko up by her waist gently and spun her in the air laughing. Kyoko didn't know what was going on till Ku started to speak. "Oh Kyoko I couldn't ask for a better daughter! Thank you so much! You've not only made Ren happy with your wonderful news but us as well!" Ku sputtered smiling ear from ear sitting her down. "Sweetheart what in the world are you talking about you knew Ren was marrying Kyoko so why get ecstatic now?" Julie teased. Little did she know what was about to come out of Ku's mouth. "We're going to be Grandparents!" Ku shouted to his wife. Her face lit up as her and her husband danced in circles in the dressing room. After a couple minutes Yoshiro finally caught up to Ku and they went back to Ren leaving a stunned Kyoko in their wake.

As Ren stands at the alter waiting he could start to feel himself sweat. Yoshiro was standing at his side with Ren's father and Lory. All three men where very important in his and Kyoko's life. As the music started to play he watched as Maria slowly walked down the aisle as she threw red and white rose petals together for unity. She was smiling from ear to ear knowing that she was glad for Onii-sama and Nee-chan. Following Maria was Hiou as the ring bearer Kanae had sweet talked him into it, plus he did owe Kyoko for helping him understand his co-stars reasons for throwing him. Kanae who was the maid of honor, followed behind Hiou. She had a small sour look on her face since she had to wear a neon pink sleeve less dress that had lots of ruffles and frills on it. After Kanae was Chiori and Mrs. Toshiro both wearing a darker color pink dress to better suit Mrs. Toshiro, even though it was the same design as Kanae's. After what seemed like forever to Ren. He finally seen the love of his life start walking towards him wearing a beautiful white ball gown dress that had a lace corset with diamonds scattered throughout it. The sleeves wear designed to fall onto her shoulders for looks that was made from what looked like a mess cloth. She wore a veil over her face that came just above her lips with a diamond tiara sitting upon her head to hold the veil in place. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with curls dropping out it the most planned places. She held a bouquet of azaleas for abundance, baby's breath for festivity, white chrysanthemum for truth, red roses for passion, white roses for purity and violet tulips for faithfulness in her right left hand as Mr. Toshiro led her down the aisle holding her right arm ever so lightly. Kyoko couldn't help but be mesmerized by Ren as he stands there at the alter in his black tuxedo ready to take her as his wife. The last thing they remember about the vows is saying I do and the passionate kiss that followed. They was to mesmerize in each other's arms to pay attention to anything or anyone else.

After the ceremony they all headed to Lory's mansion to celebrate and spread the good news. Kyoko was sitting in part way in Ren's lap in the back of the limo. Both holding onto each other like the moment may slip away at any moment.

Sho was driving around like a mad man looking for Kyoko. *What rights to they have to threaten me like this! I'll show them. Kyoko is mine I don't give a damn who they are! Only I can have Kyoko!* Sho was screaming in his head then a switch came on. "Ren is Kuon! That's why they sent that message!" Sho said out loud glowing with mischief. Just about that time he noticed he had ran a red light and hit an oncoming car in the side and felt his face bang against the steering wheel as everything faded to black.


	8. Devastation

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all! Again I am sorry for the slow updates. I normally write at night when my husband gets home from work so he can care for out 3 wonderful boys (whose ages range from 4 months to 3 years.) So again I am VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for late updates!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Devastation**

Ren opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in the limo but instead in a hospital room. He slowly regained consciousness and remembered a car running a red light and slamming into the side of the limo. *Kyoko!* Ren thought as panic struck him. He calmed down and relaxed when he seen the sleeping form next to him clinging to his shirt. *At least she's okay. I shouldn't wake her.* Ren thought as he closed his eyes and fell back into a peaceful relaxing sleep. When he started to wake again he could hear people talking in a low voice almost like a whisper. "Kyoko you need to go get some rest it's been 2 months." Julie told her new daughter. "I know…but I can't leave his side. What if he wakes up for a moment and I'm not here." Someone said through a very weak and shaky voice. This voice Ren knew all too well it was Kyoko and she was crying. "This isn't good for the baby Kyoko. Please what if something where to happen to your unborn child. I'm sure Ren wouldn't want that would he." Julie said in a calm but sincere voice. Before the conversation could continue Ren decided to put his input in. "Julie is right Kyoko you need to rest in a proper bed. We don't want anything to happen to my princess or my beautiful queen." Both women turned to look at Ren with tears in their eyes as Kyoko all but jumped into Ren's arms. Ren held Kyoko for what seemed like only brief seconds before she had enough will to pull away from him. "Ren are you ok? Do you feel any pain? Do you remember what all happened right?" Kyoko asked in a pained yet worried voice. "Yes Kyoko I remember everything" Ren said as he gently placed his hand on her stomach and lightly rubbed it. It felt odd to Ren just a couple hours ago Kyoko's stomach wasn't this round or showing as much. "Kyoko your belly has grown quite a bit since a few hours ago." Ren said smiling loving every moment of it. "Ren…it's been 2 months since the car crash…you've been in a comma since our wedding day…"Kyoko said with a sour look on her face. "There is more isn't there Kyoko. What happened?! What's wrong?!" Ren asked slightly panicked. "Shotaro…"Kyoko looked down in pain. "Shotaro hit the side of the limo when he was out looking for me…that's not the worst part…he ruined my career as an actress…he told the media how I was pregnant and that it was his child." Kyoko tried holding back her tears. "He also told them that I left him and claimed the baby as yours for your money…" Kyoko felt the tears hit her pant legs as she spoke very softly. "I'm really sorry Ren! I've ruined your career! I swear I'll find a way to fix all…" Before Kyoko could finish she felt Ren's lips crash into her own. "I don't give a damn about my career only you!" Ren yelled getting up from his bed. "I know exactly how to fix all of this. All I need to know is that you believe in me and trust me." Ren asked Kyoko softly taking her hands in his. "I do trust you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." Kyoko replied as a small smile spread upon her cheek.

Sho was sitting in his apartment with the stupid grin he always wore when he thought he had one the battle and that all of Kyoko's thoughts where filled with nothing but him. As he flipped through the channels he caught something that started to interest him. In big bold letters it said " _ **Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko MARRIED FOR MONTHS WITH A NEW BABY ON THE WAY! WHY THEY KEPT IT A SECRET TONIGHT AT 7PM!"**_ Sho dropped the remote and stood up from his couch. "What the hell! Kyoko is pregnant with my baby if it's anyone's child!" Sho screamed as he went to grab his car keys remembering as soon as he was about to step out the door that he was still on house arrest for 2 more weeks. He pulled out his phone and called Kyoko, only to get her voice mail. Once he couldn't get a hold of her he decided to call Shoko and have her go talk to Kyoko and demand that the baby have a DNA test to make sure it's not that pretty boy's baby. *I never thought those rumors I spread throughout the media could turn out to be true! No wonder she was being so fucking emotional all the time the last few weeks he got to be with her.* Sho thought to himself proud of what he thought he had done.

Ren and Kyoko opened the door to their apartment together as Ren was taken by surprise at how warm and welcoming his home felt now. The walls were now decorated with pictures of his and Kyoko's wedding and then a few from when they played the Heel sibling and some from when the interacted in dark moon out of character. "Who took all of these?" Ren asked pointing to the ones of Setsu and Cain. "Boss and Jelly." Said Kyoko "And Yoshiro took the ones of us on the dark moon set. He really is sneaky." Kyoko said with a blush. Ren smiled as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck lightly. "You are not to leave this house unless escorted by me or someone I know. There will be a lot of fans out to hurt you and out child if we're not careful." Ren said gently placing his hands on Kyoko stomach. "Ren…" Kyoko spoke softly. "I love you…" Ren smiled and kissed Kyoko deeply. "I love you to Kyoko." Ren said as they heard a knock on the door. "Kyoko it Shoko. Sho sent me over here to ask for a DNA test for the baby. I really don't want trouble and I figured this is what Ren wanted since he released all the information you all was keeping secret to the media." Shoko sighed smiling. "If it were up to me you and Ren would never be bothered again. I'm so sorry I have an idiot of a client." Shoko said timidly. Ren opened the door smiling "That's not your fault it's his and we will gladly get a DNA test done though everyone knows it will be my child. After all were married and I gave her birth control before Fuwa raped her." Ren said anger flaring in his eyes. "He did what! He told me Kyoko consented! Oh you just wait I'll be sure the president of the company knows and his career plummets. Granted I would be out of a job but that doesn't matter! He is a dead man!" Shoko screamed. Kyoko just sat there shocked at all the things that Shoko was saying. "Shoko it's ok really. Why don't you quit and become my manager. That would piss him off royally then we could set him up with Mimori. He would be miserable and she would be happy." Kyoko suggested. "That's a perfect plan Kyoko! We will start immediately!" Shoko cheered as she pulled out her phone and called all the contacts that she needed in order to set the newly hatched plan into motion. For some reason though Kyoko had a bad feeling about the events that were about to take place.


	9. Waiting Game

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all! Again I am sorry for the slow updates. I normally write at night when my husband gets home from work so he can care for out 3 wonderful boys (whose ages range from 4 months to 3 years.) So again I am VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for late updates!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 9**

 **Waiting Game**

Sho waited patiently for Shoko to return home from seeing Kyoko and telling her what he wanted. He walked back to the back room of his three bedroom apartment and imagined what he was going to do with the babies nursey. *Kyoko's family had twins on her mother's side I wonder if well have twins. Oh god that would be wonderful!* Sho screamed in his mind as he twisted back and forth in excitement about Kyoko's belly growing with his children in there. Shoko walked in to find Sho in his own la la land and dancing about in a wild manner. "Sho Ren said that it was fine if you wanted a DNA test but you would first have to find a suitable reason for why Kyoko might be pregnant with your child that doesn't involve you raping her or dishonoring her in any way. If you do dishonor her image in any manner he will show the police the video you sent of you raping Kyoko." Shoko said in a tone that would scare the devil himself. Sho looked at her in shock and horror. "I…I never raped her she enjoyed it and was crying from joy." Sho stated in a quivering voice. "It looked like rape to me. You're lucky I'm still going to carry on as your manager. What you did to that poor innocent girl is detestable." Shoko said in a venomous voice. Sho couldn't help but be angry. "Besides we both know it's my child the timing and everything adds up." Sho spat at his manager. "She is my property and I will do with he as I will!" said Sho as he walked out of his apartment heading to his first job of the day.

Kyoko was sitting with Ren a couple of months had passed since they announced they was married and expecting their first child together. They was both happy that the news was out in to open but more and more of Ren's fans was upset that Kyoko was carrying his child and stole him away from them. On several occasions she had to fight of one of Ren's fans from trying to make her miss carry in hope that Ren would divorce her and become theirs. Even though she had tried to keep the matter a secret Sebastian was with her on one of those occasions and told Lory exactly what had happened and of course he told Ren. It seemed like she was causing Ren a lot of problems as of late. * I should leave.* Kyoko thought and she silently glanced up at Ren who was looking at her with worried eyes. "I won't let them hurt you Kyoko. I promise you that. I won't let them hurt our baby either." Ren stated with a very loving look. "I know" was all Kyoko could say. "Ren could you take tomorrow off I would like to spend the day just the two of us." Kyoko asked very shyly. "Of course my love. Anything for you." Ren said not allowing his deep worry and concern to show. * Maybe she is upset because of my fans attacking her.* Ren thought to himself as he took his plate of food and hers to the kitchen to wash. Kyoko decided to leave and raise this baby on her own and not tell a soul where she was. Well try not to tell a soul. But first she wanted to spend a day with Ren to remember all the love and kindness he had showed her.

The next morning Kyoko woke in Ren's strong arms. She dared not wake him as she slid out of bed and headed to take a shower. Ren felt that something that felt like a cold moment's breeze hitting his chest then vanish. As he went to pull Kyoko close he noticed she was no longer in the bed. A moment of fear shot through him as he bolted up in bed ready to spring into action until he heard the shower running. As he relaxed back into bed he thought his actions a moment ago was strange. Unable to control himself from the worry he felt a moment ago he walked into the bathroom undressed quietly and slipped into the shower with Kyoko. When Kyoko felt Ren's arms wrap around her waist she jumped for a brief moment then relaxed seeing his face. Ren gently rubbed her stomach and spoke gently. "How are my beautiful hearts this morning?" Kyoko couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face at Ren's words. Over the past few weeks she's became accustomed to his naked body and he as became accustomed to hers. "We are fine as far as I can tell." Said Kyoko gently as she started to finish washing herself and move on to Ren. "So what shall we do today my love? We can do whatever you wa…" Before Ren could finish his sentence Kyoko had pulled him close to her and entranced his lips with hers. The next thing he knows he's caring her out of the bathroom and throwing her on their bed as he began to ravish her body with his manhood. He slowly started kissing her from her hips to her waist then up under her breast. When his lips finally his nub of her nipple she could no longer hold in her moans of pleasure. As Ren suckled on her nipple he felt a warm sweet cream flowed into his mouth. After a moment he realized it was the milk that would fill his baby's stomach and that through his manhood into overdrive as he cupped her breast and felt all the different changes his love was going through due to the life they created growing inside of her. They had spent the whole day exactly as they wanted in each other's embrace making sweat love until they both had passed out from exhaustion.

When Ren awoke the next day he found his bed to be empty. He thought nothing of it at first till her searched his apartment from top to bottom looking for Kyoko. When he walked into the closet he had found all of her stuff gone and a note lying on his dresser top.

" _Dear Ren,_

 _I am sorry that I have caused you so much trouble. I want to thank you for the last few months we have been together they have been wonderful. I can't leave everything behind like you did but all that I ask is that you not try to find me. Under this note you will find the divorce papers. You can sign them at any time. Maybe know your fans will start to forgive you and not cause you anymore problems. I will be sending lots of pictures of our child to Lory and our parents when the time comes. I hope one day you find true love and happiness._

 _Love forever,_

 _Kyoko and Baby."_

Ren broke down. He didn't even hear his manager knock or let himself in. All Ren could think about was finding his wife and bringing her home. Even if that meant chaining her to him and having someone watch her 24/7 he would.


	10. Finding Kyoko

_**A/N**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all! Again I am sorry for the slow updates. I normally write at night when my husband gets home from work so he can care for out 3 wonderful boys (whose ages range from 4 months to 3 years.) So again I am VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for late updates!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Finding Kyoko**

Kyoko had woke and had packed her bags quickly and quietly as to not wake the sleeping man in the next room. Kyoko grabbed her wallet, plane ticket and passport and headed to the only place she knew she could find help for a little while. Kuu and Julie paid for Kyoko a ticket to go and visit them. Little did they know that it was a way for her to get out of Japan and away from Ren. When Kyoko finally got to Hollywood she found her father and Julie waving and very well disguise. She ran to them and hugged them tightly as they hugged her back. When they finally made it to their mansion of a home she spoke lightly. "Kuu-san…Julie-chan…" Kyoko kept her gaze on the floor. "Before you let me into your home I have to tell you something important…" Kyoko went on. Julie and Kuu stepped closer to their daughter when they heard her say their actual names with honorifics. "What's wrong" They both said in unison. "I…I left K…Kuon..." she managed to say in a broken voice. "H…He doesn't know I'm here and I don't want him to know…I want to still keep in contact with everyone but from a distance…" Kyoko started to cry. "I ruin Kuon's life and career…s…so I left…" Kyoko dropped to her knees crying. Julie and Kuu stood there a moment in shock but decided it best to let the young girl find her own way. "If he asks we can't lie to him but we won't tell him either" Kuu said looking at Julie. Kyoko smiled and hugged her father and Julie. "Thank you." Said Kyoko as she ran up to the room that she would be staying in. Julie looked at her husband concerned. "What are we going to do Kuu? You know Kuon must me looking for her and in a panic." Julie stated sadly. "I'll call boss and let him deal with the situation and let them know she's safe." Said Kuu as he pulled out his phone and called Lory not caring what time it is in Japan.

Lory waited for the expected call from Ren asking if he's heard from Kyoko but he never in a million years would have seen the young actor basically kick down his door and barge in looking for Kyoko to be in his office to ask him to smuggler her to some secret location everyone but him would know about. "Where is she?!" Ren growled holding back the tears that was forming in his eyes. "Who?" asked Lory playing dumb for a little while longer. "My Wife!" Ren all but screamed. "She said she would keep in contact with everyone but me and that I would be able to see picture of my child as they grew!" At this point Ren could no longer hold back his tears. "Does she really not know how much I love her and want that beautiful life that is growing within her?!" Ren cried. Lory couldn't help but stand and rub the poor man's back at the state he was in knowing he could help but had promised that he wouldn't reveal her exact location. "Ren she is safe and in America. I promised not to tell where she was located at but I know for certain she is America." Said Lory. Ren looked at him as hope filled his eyes "The only people she would know in America is mom and dad. I have to go get her back now!" Said Ren as he stood almost running to the door before Lory stopped him. "Boss I need to go! What if the baby decides to come and I'm not by her side or what if something bad happens." Ren started to panic. "Since you figured it out your parents said they would stay with her and if you go right away she will blame me and them and be mad at us. Not to mention you have jobs here you need to do. I will schedule you off next week but this week you need to go to work like nothing has happened. Don't push her too far Ren or you will push her away." Said Lory with a seriousness that Ren had rarely ever seen before. "Your right" He finally admitted. "I need a press conference Friday before I leave for America. I have something all of Japan needs to know." Said Ren as he walked out the door.

Lory had done as Ren asked and set up a press that was live for all of Japan to see. When Friday has come Ren walked out in front of the podium as reporters readied themselves with camcorders and cameras. Ren looked at the crowd as camera's was flashing in his face as he spoke. "I asked you all here in order to tell you something very important." Ren started. "My name is not really Tsuruga Ren it is actually Hizuri Kuon. I am the son of Julie and Kuu Hizuri." Ren finished by taking off his sun glasses and wig to reveal is real hair and eye color. "My wife has left me due to the fact all my fans where upset and hurt over the fact that we are about to have, what I believe to be a precious gift. Some of you have even tried to hurt her and cause her to miss carry. I want to clarify that I am married to her because I love her more than life itself and not because she has my beautiful child growing within her. I came here today to tell all of Japan…until my wife is back in my arms and knows that I love her and that my fans love and respect me enough to be happy that I found someone I want to give my whole being to. I will no longer act in anything and I shall return to America. When and if I ever return I can only hope that you all will still have a place in your hearts for me and her and this time be more understanding of my love and hers. I just thought everyone should know the pain that all these tragedies as put not only her through but me as well." Ren's voice cracked at the end as a few true tears fell from his face. "That will be all until I have decided to come back to Japan to continue my career with my loving wife." Ren said full on crying as exited back into the LME lobby where he was hugged and consoled by many of the people he has come to love and feel like family. That night Ren was on a flight headed to Hollywood to see his mother and father and hopefully the love of his life.

Kyoko had now been in America for a week and had found a job and place to live that wasn't with Kuu and Julie. Little did she know that the place that she worked belonged to Julie and that she paid Kyoko triple what she paid everyone else. She even had the manager play it off like she was the boss so that Kyoko wouldn't pass the opportunity for a job up. Kyoko wasn't use to the way American money worked yet but she was thankful she made more than enough money to survive in such a big city. Kyoko was now 34 weeks pregnant and knew the baby could come at any moment so she was put on light duty and Julie had arranged it to where she had plenty of time off and could rest. Little did Kyoko know that the man that took up most of her free thinking time, besides the baby, was on his way to be with her and basically gave up his entire career just for her and their born child. Unluckily for her though Julie and Kuu did know he was on his way home thanks to a call from the president a week ago telling them what all was going on.


	11. Here Comes JR!

_**A/N**_

 _ **Kris- I do plan on revealing the DNA test but not yet. It will be revealed within the next 2 chapters though I can promise you that. And thank you for your kind words they really made my day so much better. The same goes for everyone who has reviewed this!**_

 _ **Also I have decided to start another story so please keep your eye out for it in the next few days! It will be a one shot (maybe) of Kyoko and Ren as children playing together in their hideaway place!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Here Comes Jr.!**

Kyoko was slowly making her way to her new home when she remembered that she needed to go and buy a lot of groceries from the store because Kuu and Julie said they wanted to come over and eat. Once she had finished all of her shopping she decided to hail a cab and to get home not only faster but to ease her sore feet. The entire way she was rubbing her now large belly and thinking of how wonderful the life growing inside her was.

Ren paced the floors of a rather small apartment that his mother and father said Kyoko tried lived in. Ren couldn't believe she gave up the apartment in Japan with him for this tiny run down place. His mother even told him that she paid Kyoko enough money to live in a nice little house (more like mansion) near them. If they was being completely honest it was the guest house on his parents land 200 yards away but Kyoko didn't need to know that. She brought up facts about if and when I come to visit them there was a slight possibility of running into me. Along with one more that not only hurt him but his parents as well. *What if Kuon and his new wife want to move in next to you so you can be close to your claimed grandchild* Ren could hear her saying those words and it broke his heart. Lucky for him his mom saved Kyoko from the pain she was putting herself through and told her she would die of sadness if she didn't stay close to her and father. This thought calmed Ren as he paced the apartment floor waiting for his parents to show to signal him that Kyoko was home. After about 15 minutes Kuu busted through the door and quickly grabbed his son throwing him into the car and speeding to the hospital. "What the hell is going on?! Why are we headed to the hospital!? Is Kyoko ok!? What about the…." Before Ren could finish his sentence is father yelled "Shut up Kuon. She's fine but her water broke and she is in labor. We all thought you would want to be there for the birth of your children…" Kuu said children slow and drawn out hoping that Ren would pick up on his slight hint. * Children….children….wouldn't it be child if there was only one baby…There must be more than one!* Ren though and smiled like a complete moron.

Kyoko had made it home and had just finish putting everything away when she felt a sharp pain run through her abdomen and to felt a gush of water come out of her. In an instance she knew her water had broken. The first thing she had done was call Julie and Kuu who were minutes away to come take her to the hospital. The last thing Kyoko could recall was getting into Julie's car as they speed towards the hospital in a flash. She couldn't believe the sweet, gentle Julie could drive like a maniac when she needed to. She remembered Julie said Kuu was picking something up then would be on his way. After they got Kyoko settled into a room and made sure she felt as comfortable as possible they said they would come back in a few minutes with an epidural ready if she wanted it. Kyoko's contraction had passed and was laying on her side has Julie rubbed her back and eased what little pain Kyoko was feeling away. After a moment they both jumped as Kuon busted the door open and ran to Kyoko. Kyoko couldn't help but flinch and slide as far away from him as she could. "Do you really think I was going to miss this?! Kyoko you're having my baby…I have been worried sick looking for you! Now isn't the time to talk about such things though…can you please at least let me be here for you and the baby at this moment." Ren said with tears in his eyes pleading. About that time Kyoko felt another contraction and knew she couldn't fight with Ren right now. Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand as she squeezed it so hard he thought she was going to break it. The nurse finally returned and Kyoko decided to take an epidural to ease the pain. Once the nurse finish giving Kyoko the wonderful drug she checked her cervix and said that baby A's head was low and she was ready to begin pushing. The nurse left for a few moments and returned with the doctor. After a few moments of heavy breathing and pushing Kyoko gave birth to a little boy. The doctor said congratulations and handed Kyoko her son for a brief second till one of the three nurses took him to clean him off. Ren was so over joyed that he almost began to cry. The doctor then told Kyoko to start pushing again and for the second time she delivered another little boy. Julie and Kuu were waiting patiently to go and see their new grandchildren. After about an hour Kuon came out crying tears of joys. He looked at his parents smiling "Would you like to meet Hikaru and Torshiro my twin boys…" Ren paused a moment then smiled even brighter before he finished "and Kiki my daughter!" Kuu and Julies eyes popped out of their heads in shock *Tr…Triplets!* they both screamed in their heads smiling. Ren couldn't help but laugh at his parent's surprise. He too thought Kyoko was only having twins. He had just about fainted when the doctor told her to push again after his second son. Ren finally took his parents by the hand and lead them into Kyoko's room where she sat holding her three beautiful children. Ren quickly captured the moment with his digital camera. He was glad now that he had brought it just in case.

Kyoko gently handed Julie and Kuu both one of their grandchildren as she smiled brightly proud of herself and her children. Ren climbed into her bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder has he pulled her and their daughter close into his arms. Kyoko didn't mind really. If she was being honest she was beyond over joyed at that moment to have Ren next to her and their children. Kuu and Julie handed Ren and Kyoko their sons and took a picture of the happy family to keep forever. The next couple of days went by in a flash Kanae and Chiori came to America to visit Kyoko and her kids. They weren't the only ones Lory, Sebastion, Yashiro even some people from the shows Kyoko and Ren worked on came to see the happy couple and give their congratulations. One person who showed up though was not there to congratulate him but to try and take Kyoko and what he believed to be his children away. It was none other than the now unpopular Fuwa Sho.


	12. Oh No!

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. I just now got a job working full time while also being a full time student and mommy. I will try to post more often though!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x**_ _ **Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 12**

 **Oh No!**

Sho walked into the hospital room to find a sleeping Kyoko with not one but three beautiful sleeping children with her. Sho could no longer stand it and gently picked Hikaru up from his bin and held him close to him being careful not to wake him up. He gently made his way over to the sleeping Kyoko and laid down next to her as he kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much Kyoko" said Sho. About that time Ren had made his way back into Kyoko's hospital room to talk to her when he came face to face with Shotaro. "What the hell are you doing here and why the hell are you holding MY son and loving on MY wife?!" Kuon growled loud enough to wake the once sleeping Kyoko slightly. "Ren it's just a dream go back to sleep." Kyoko said will throwing her arm over Sho's waist feeling that it's much smaller then Ren's. Kyoko bolts upright and looks to see who was next to her only to find Sho with her oldest son in his arms. Before Sho realizes it Kyoko is up out of bed with her son in hand and pulling the others bins with her hiding behind Ren. "What the hell Kyoko give me my son back! I was holding him just fine wasn't I?" Sho said stepping towards them when Ren jumped between them. "Back away from my family Fuwa! They are not your children they are mine! Go away!" Ren yelled loud enough for a nurse to come in with a security guard. "Did the DNA test prove that!" shouted Sho grinning with pleasure. "I bet not. I bet that's the reason she ran away from Japan and you!" grinned Sho as he stepped closer only to be stopped by the guard. "That's where you are wrong!" Kuon threw the DNA papers at Sho as the guard led him out against his will. Once outside Sho looked at the results that was tossed at him only to find his heartbreaking and his temper growing as tears filled his eyes. The DNA results say that Kuon is 100% the father of all three children.

Kyoko looked at Ren relaxing as Sho was escorted off the premises for good. "Thank you Tsuruga-san for protecting my and the children" said Kyoko timidly. "They're my children of course I'll protect them and your MY WIFE I will always protect you as well." Kuon said in voice that made Kyoko instinctively step back in fear and pain. Kuon could not bear to hear the woman he love and he knew loved him call him like a Sempi. It hurt him way to much but he couldn't show her that he had to pretend like everything is fine until they was alone to talk it our properly. He noticed her backing away and he calmed his emotion. "I'm sorry Mogami-san I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just hurt that I won't be allowed to ever see or help raise my children. What hurts the most is that I'll never get to touch or feel the woman I love ever again. I'm sorry." Ren could feel the tears forming and simply left the room and sent his father and mother back in to watch his family for him.

Over the next couple of days Kyoko had Ren come and see his children and help take care of them. She really enjoyed watching her husband change and feed their children. *It is finally time to go home and be at home with the three beautiful children and Ren.* Kyoko thought before her stomach fell and her smile faded. *Ren won't be with us. He'll have to go back to work and leave.* Kyoko thought to herself as she slid herself in Ren's car. Once she came to out of her thoughts she realized that Ren's car didn't hold three small car seats at all but just him and her. Before Kyoko could say a word Ren spoke up. "Mom and dad took them for a little while so we could talk." Ren pulled over onto the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Kyoko felt uneasy and looked up at Ren. "Why did you leave me Kyoko? Why take my children from me and my only happiness? Do you hate me? Do you not want me? I….I just don't understand!" Ren busted out tears pouring unable to stop them. Kyoko couldn't stop herself she gently pulled the man she loved so much near and kissed him passionately as tears fell from her own eyes. "Ren I will always forever more love you. I left so you could be happy and continue your career as an actor. I brought shame…." Before Kyoko could finish Ren grabbed her and kissed her passionately and deeply. Before they knew it they was both in the passenger seat pulling desperately on each other's clothes shedding them. Ren ran his hands gently down Kyoko's frame and cupped her breast. "We can't…" moaned Kyoko "just had babies…likely to conceive again…dangerous….career" Kyoko's thoughts and words faded with each deep kiss Ren applied to the many different areas of her body. Kuon kissed her deeply pulling her close so she could feel his manhood. "I really don't care if we have another child. I want so many more with you Kyoko. I only want you!" Ren kissed Kyoko as he slide himself into her and made passionate love to her for the first time in a long time. The night seemed to be gone in no time and before they knew it they were both holding onto each other never wanting to let go. "I love you Kuon Hizuri" Kyoko said snuggling close to him. "And I love you Kyoko Hizuri".


	13. My Baby!

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. My husband stepped onto my laptop and cracked the screen I am in the process of getting it fixed so please be patient all. I will try to post more often though!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who is following this story and everyone who is adding this to their favorites. It makes me so proud. Please leave reviews telling me if you don't like something or if you have questions. I really don't mind to respond to you all!**_

 _ **Pairing Mogami Kyoko x Tsuruga Ren. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it all so please bear with me as I slowly learn the process of this site and the format that they wish for us to use, along with the ratings scale. I will give updates regularly (every day or so) until I become too busy to. I would love to have suggestions from people about what other characters they would love to pair together and why they want to make a fanfic for them. If you give me a great reason I might even write one for it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own skip beat or the content within the manga itself. All products and such belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura!**_

 **Chapter 13**

 **My Baby!**

When Kyoko awokened she found herself laying next to Kuon his blonde hair filled with sweat from the intence love making they had done just a few hours ago. She loved being near her prince charming more than anything. As his face looked so peaceful as he slept she couldnt help but to gently kiss his forhead and trail down to his nose, then cheek until she found his lips with hers. This sensation woke corn up from the first peaceful sleep he got in weeks to find Kyoko...HIS Kyoko kissing him. He leaned forward and kissed her back with so much passion he couldn't control himself. "Oh...Tsuruga-san...sorry did I wake you? Im so sorry I didn't mean to..." By the time Kyoko could finish her sentence Ren was ontop of her fire burning in his eyes full of rage and pain. "Kyoko don't you dare call me that again. I am not your senpai! I am your husband and the father of our three beautiful blessings! Do you hate me so that you really want me to sign this nasty horrible peice of trash." he pulled out the divorce papers and ripped them up in front of Kyoko. "I will never ever leave your side again. even if you beg me to. Please I want to be with you Kyoko forever, with my children and with all of our future children. I love you Kyoko I love you so much!" Ren kissed her like it was the last time he may ever kiss her lips again. "Kuon...I could never hate you. I love you so much and the week I was away from you was the worse week of my life. I done nothing but think of you, but your career and your fans...I wanted you to be happy a succed over my own selfish happiness and greed..." Kyoko said while gently holding his face. "I quit Kyoko. Im no longer an actor and I will never act again if you stay away for something so meaningless as my fans or my career. I will honor my vows to you and I swear I will never leave my children to wonder who there father is. I even told all of Japan and the world who I really am so I could come here and beg for you to stay with me." Ren looked at Kyoko with such mixed feelings that he almost began to cry like he did the moment he seen his beautiful angels. "Kuon...We will try ok...I can't promise anything because I know how much you career matters to you..." Kyoko spoke softly unable to look at Ren in the face. Ren looked at her hurting with tears in his eyes as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket handing it to Kyoko. "Then kill me know my love and end all this suffering. I can't live without you Kyko. I love you more than life itself..." Kyoko jumped at the blade slinging it as far away from her and Ren as possible as she grabbed Ren and kissed him deeply and holds him close to her. "Lets go home to our children Ren okay..." She looked at him gently smiling. "...lets be a family. I love you and you clearly love me to. I'm sorry that I ever left Corn." Ren grabbed her and kissed her back then slid over into the driver seat taking her hand in his as he took the winding road back to his parents place unaware of the turmoil that would be waiting for them when they arrived.

Julie and Kuu had made it home with their three beautful grandchildren. Julie was estatic that she went overboard making them each a bedroom with a crib and toys in all of them. Kuu picked out most of the stuff for the little boys while Julie went all out on her granddaughter. they plugged up each of the baby monitors that had built in cameras as Kuon had instructed them to do and laid all three babies down to rest for the night. Around 1 or 2 O'clock in the morning Julie and Kuu woke up to a loud crash downstairs that woke them. as Kuu slowly got up to check the monitor he could see a man in Hikaru's bedroom for a second he thought but the little boy was still there. Kuu grabbed the baseball bat he kept next to the bed and made his way to the kitchen to find no one there while Julie had ran to check on the children. Kuu's heart shank when he heard his wife shreek and come running down the stairs with Torsio and Hikaru in her hands. Kuu noticed both boys were fine and though his wife was crying anf blubbering she kept saying Kiki's name over and over again. As the name registered in Kuu's mind he flew up his staircase and to the little angels room where she was no wheres to be found and all that was left was a open window and a note that read * _ **Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. I may not be able to raise all three by myself but I know I can raise this one on my own. Good luck and you'll never see your daughter again. At least not while I'm alive.**_ _*_ __Kuu felt his stomach drop as he called the police and they arrived in less than 10 minutes. "What have I done..." Kuu said broken into tears.

When Ren and Kyoko arrived they seen the cop cars and began to freak out. Ren didn't even bother to park properly and him and Kyoko both jumped out of the car and ran to the door as a cop went past they stopped and asked whats going on. "Are you the parents of Kiki Huzuri?" the cop asked saddened. Rens heart stopped all he could hear was Kyoko answer softly. "y...yes...is she ok? What happened to her?" the cop looked at them and lowered his head "We don't know mam shes been kidnapped. The intruder left a note would you have any idea who may have ran off with your daughter that thought she was his?" Kyoko heart sank as she heard those words. Ren grabbed her and pulled her close as she began to cry she heard Ren say one name that made them both want to hunt that person down and kill him. "Shotaro Fuwa." Once the cops had left with all the evidence and statements they need Ren and Kyoko dressed and went out in search of Sho. Julie and Kuu wanted to tag along since they felt responcible for their new granddaughter being taken but Kyoko and Ren incestited it wasn't their fault and that no one would have expected Sho to go this far. After 30 minutes of arguing Julie and Kuu final decided they would wait at home with their grandsons on high alert. After searching for what seemed like an eternity to the couple they finally stumbled across a sign of Sho. He was waiting in a doctors office with their daughter waiting on the results of a DNA test. Kyoko could only imagine what that man would do to their daughter when he found out it wasn't his. Before Kyoko knew what she was doing she had ran into the office and started to yell at Sho to give her daughter back to her. Sho stood up with Kiki in hand and said in a harsh ton "Fine you want out daughter so bad fucking take her.." Sho tossed the newborn baby away from Kyoko in hopes the child would have fatal injuries but was suprised when Ren gently caught the baby in his arms not even waking her from her nap. As Ren stood up he handed the baby to Kyko as she could feel the demon aura around him she knew what was about to happen. Ren was no longer in control Kuon was and he was about to give Sho one hell of a ass whopping. He spoke in what surrounding people would call the voice of the devil himself. "Don't you ever come near me or my family again. If you do I'll kill you and no one will be able to find the body I swear!" Kuon picked Sho up by the shirt and punched him so hard that it knocked Sho out till well after the cops arrived. When the couple finally arrived home they was greeted with hugs and tears of join from Julie and Kuu and the horrible yet beautiful cry of all three of their children. Ren looked over at Kyoko and kissed her gently. "I love you." Kyoko smiled as she returned his kiss "I love you too."

All of Japan was in morning over the loss of Tsuruga Ren as an actor. LME was flooded with mail about how sorry everyone was about how they was acting and some talked about how they knew Kyoko and Ren where ment to be together and how they were both great actors. After Ren declaried he would no longer make movies everyone then presumed Mogami-san was no longer going to make movies and they recieved twice as many letters over her than her husband. Lory looked at his office flooded with letters over the past 3 weeks and decided to see if Kyoko and Ren were ready to come back as actors or if this is the end of thier careers once and for all. As he picked up the phone he said a small prayer. "Please let them return to show business soon..."


End file.
